


Fall

by LeeLee0474



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLee0474/pseuds/LeeLee0474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva shares fall with her son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

It was a chilly and windy fall day. The leaves on the trees were brown, yellow and orange. Ziva took a cup from the cupboard and made a cup of coffee. She grabbed a blanket from the living room and walked out onto her back patio. Carefully placing the coffee cup on the table next to her, she got comfortable and arranged the blanket over her lap. She has always enjoyed fall in America.

Inside the house, Tony was playing with their son Eliot. Eliot saw his mother sitting outside by herself. Feeling bad for her being alone, he got up, put on his shoes and OSU sweatshirt and went outside to see his mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes love?" Ziva responded, taking hold of her son's hand. 

"Why are you sitting out here all alone? Do you want to play some ball or maybe go for a bike ride?"

Ziva picked up her five year old son and sat him in her lap. She gave him a hug, kissed the top of his wavy brown hair and talked slowly and softly.

"When Mommy was a little girl, I never had time to sit and enjoy simple things. I was always meeting people, traveling, learning or playing sports. Grandpa Eli kept me busy." Ziva sighed and held her son a little closer. "When I married your Daddy and we had you, I made a promise to myself to take time and enjoy things. I wanted to slow down and see the beauty in the world"

"So, sitting out her on the deck alone is fun because you want to slow down?"

Ziva laughed. "It is. I'm not just sitting out here 'doing nothing'. I'm enjoying my favorite part of fall. Let's watch the trees and when the wind blows I will show you what I'm watching."

They sat on the deck together for nearly ten minutes before the wind blew. Ziva excitedly pointed towards the tall trees that were on their property.

"Look Eli! Watch the leaves dance off the tree! That is the most beautiful part of fall, leaves floating on a gentle breeze to the ground. The leaves are like graceful ballerinas."

They sat outside for some time before Eliot began to fidget. Ziva put Eliot back on the ground.

"I have an idea. Let's gather some leaves and we'll go inside and see if we can create a project. Aunt Abby has been requesting new artwork from her favorite artist-Eliot DiNozzo."

Ziva and Eliot picked up many leaves and returned to their kitchen to begin an art project. Tony sat at the table watching Ziva and their son do various leaf related crafts. He got up, walked across the kitchen to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eliot, do you know what my favorite thing about fall is?"

"Pumpkin ice cream!" Eliot shouted with glee.

"Good guess, but no. My favorite thing about fall is how happy it makes your mom." Tony said, giving Ziva a kiss on the cheek. "Would be nice if I had some pumpkin ice cream, but a man can't be that lucky, can he?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked over to the freezer. She handed Tony the container of pumpkin ice cream, kissed Tony on the cheek and replied "You are that lucky my love. Don't you forget it!"


End file.
